


Hospital Beds and Hotel Rooms

by elbeanie



Series: not as serious as it seems [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hospitals, Hotels, Not as serious as it sounds, hospital beds and hotel rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeanie/pseuds/elbeanie
Summary: Wilbur was staying at a hotel for work and Techno came to visit.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: not as serious as it seems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159994
Kudos: 15





	Hospital Beds and Hotel Rooms

Wilbur walked into his hotel room that he was required to stay in for the next week and flipped the light switch on. He chucked his backpack onto the ground next to where he had just placed his suitcase.

Before he turned to look at his bed he decided to go into the bathroom to see if there was anything worth stealing at the end of his week-long trip. Nothing seemed to stand out straight away so Wilbur turned off the bathroom light and walked into the main area with a double bed, an average-sized TV, a small desk with a mirror and an attached hair dryer along with a stool to sit on and a lamp, a small couch off to the side, and finally a bedside table with another lamp resting on it and a charging port in the wall just above the table.

Without even taking in the view from the floor-to-ceiling window that led out to a small balcony - unnecessary in the constant English chill - Wilbur sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Techno,” stated Wilbur, turning around to meet the gaze of his slightly ashamed brother.

Techno just looked at him for a few seconds before he relaxed a little. “I don’t know how you saw me honestly. I was so sneaky.”

Wilbur just chuckled and left it at that. Techno was confused but that wasn’t Wilbur’s problem.

Techno obviously wanted Wilbur to ask why he was there but Wilbur wasn’t giving him the satisfaction and instead took his shoes off and stretched put on his bed. He grabbed the TV remote and switched it to some random nature documentary. Within five minutes he’d grown bored so got up and walked over to his backpack, pulling out a small leather-bound journal - or at least that’s what it looked like to Techno.

After half an hour of Wilbur writing and reading his stupid journal he looked at Techno. “Should we go down and get some dinner? The last meal I ate was breakfast at seven and it’s already nine, I should really be asleep but I’m starving.”

“Don’t you want to know why I’m here?” Techno asked with a hint of desperation that made Wilbur smile.

“No, not really,” he said simply, turning off the documentary that’d been playing in the background almost on mute. “Besides I’m hungry and couldn’t care less.”

Techno huffed but decided he’d best follow Wilbur as he was also hungry and the dinner at the hotel would probably taste good as it was a fairly expensive hotel - despite this, Wilbur insisted that he should have the cheapest room in the hotel (the rooms all being different styles and all fancy except for the first floor which consisted of average rooms where Wilbur stayed). They also happened to have 24/7 room service and food could be delivered at any time from anywhere. Dinner even went on till eleven pm despite most people being asleep.

As the two made their way to the stairs at the very end of the hall, they stayed silent. The only noises to be heard where the muffled footsteps that fell on the soft carpet. Techno was grumpy and his steps were heavy and louder than Wilbur’s almost silent, carefree steps as he practically skipped with a smile on his face.

Techno was obviously in a mood.

“Stop,” commented Wilbur as he turned around and started walking backwards. Techno just huffed. Wilbur rolled his eyes and put his hand around Techno’s bicep. “I am your brother. You can tell me anything, you know?”

Before Techno could get a word out about anything, Wilbur turned back around and walked straight into a closed door. Techno started howling with laughter as Wilbur rubbed his head where a red, angry lump was beginning to form. “That really hurt,” Wilbur muttered with a wince.

Techno could barely breathe with how much he was laughing, he had to use the wall next to him to steady himself so he wouldn’t fall over. “That-that. Oh…my god. That was,” was all Techno could say before another wave of laughter washed over him and his eyes started to become watery.

“It’s not funny. Why would they even have a door there and why is it closed?” Wilbur huffed and crossed his arms but soon the pounding in his head started again and he had to hold it for a bit longer.

After calming down a bit Techno started to speak without the constant wheezes. “Hotels always do that like for the different corridors. Plus, people are meant to be asleep because it's like half past nine pm, that’s why it’s closed. Geez, that was great though.”

Wilbur sighed while rolling his eyes. He pushed on the door but realised after a few seconds of pushing that the door was clearly labelled ‘Pull’. Techno saw it all unravel and it sent him into another burst of laughter as he lost his breath and wheezed. Wilbur was no longer having a good day whilst Techno was having one of the best times of his life.

After a few seconds of a pounding headache Wilbur began to feel extremely lightheaded as he was walking down the stairs. The last thing Wilbur remembered was seeing Techno reaching for his arm before everything was black.

An obnoxious beeping sound intruded Wilbur’s rest. He couldn’t help but open his eyes before immediately closing them again as blinding lights made his head pound and ears ring.

Wilbur cracked his eyes open little by little to see white walls and an IV. His first thought was ‘respect the drip Karen’ but after that he wondered why he was in a hospital room.

From the corner of his eye he saw a sleeping figure in a chair by the bed that he hadn’t noticed prior to the meme reference he’d oh so cleverly thought of. As he looked closer he noticed that it was Techno.

As Wilbur stared for a few minutes longer, he saw Techno stir and stretch out before yawning and full opening his eyes. When Techno registered the fact that Wilbur was awake, his eyes went wide and he walked out quickly before walking back in seconds later with a doctor.

The doctor looked at Wilbur and smiled. “You had a mild concussion but luckily it hasn’t affected your brain other than extremely mild amnesia. You may not remember specific things like certain words or maybe even lyrics to songs that you previously knew off by heart but it won’t affect your everyday life and you can always re-learn simple things like lyrics. Anyway, you can leave as soon as you’d like but I’d suggest taking it easy for the next few weeks.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Wilbur said slowly.

Techno watched as the doctor left. “You good”

“Yeah. I think I’m going to go back to see Phil and Tommy though,” muttered Wilbur.

“You’ve been out for like a day and a half. They’re already here,” stated Techno quietly.

Wilbur got out of his bed and asked where his clothes were, Techno admitted that he’d gone to the store and got Wilbur some clean clothes and passed them to him, as his others were in a bag somewhere. Wilbur took the clothes to the bathroom and got changed.

After Wilbur came out fully dressed he and Techno walked out and they were immediately ambushed by Phiza hugging the both of them with a quiet Tommy coming up behind them and joining in the family hug.

A work business trip turned into a hospital visit turned into a family reunion.


End file.
